Question Marks For All
by NatsterSugerRush
Summary: Lily is having disturbing dreams about her father. She also is having quite nice ones about James. She knows that these dreams will come true and realizes that running away is the only answer. Rated R for adult stuff including swearing and rape...
1. The Dream

Disclaimer- don't own nothing! Except for the stuff that I do own...well I understood that  
  
?!#$%6 this has been a NatsterSugerRush Creation?!#$%6  
  
Lily's eyes flashed open. She turned over really hard. Her bed started bouncing off the wall. Lily took a deep breath of relief, if her parents were home they would have freaked if the bed started hitting the wall in the middle of the night. Her Dream had been good and terribly frightening at the same time. What had it meant? [NSR desperately tries to think of dream...oops I'm interrupting].  
  
Her Dad loomed over her his teeth bared into a yellow twisted happy grin. His eyes had a fire in them that she had never seen before (except the time she found a tape of here parents inside of her Friends season one video case but she didn't want to think about that I mean ew!). He removed his clothes and even though she fought him and fought him and fought him he wouldn't get off. His lips hard and rough grinded against her face, and then as sudden as the wind blows his face swirled into a mass of colours and James was looking at her in that powerful look he gets when he's somehow inspired...and the look she'd seen him with when he was thinking about her. He lied beside her under the covers too, both of them naked just talking listening to the rain fall on the tin roof. It was the perfect moment and it seemed like they talked for hours somehow in a trance just feeling for the first time in a long time that she was loved. He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and the colours spun again. Her dad was back his lips all over her touching her in wrong places. She whimpered and tried to push him off. She pushed so hard that she finally pushed herself off the bed in effort resulting in her crashing into her nightstand. Lily looked up her head pounding and spinning. She tasted blood and realized that she'd bit her tongue clear through. She got up to run as fast as she could. Just run and run and run and run and run and never stop. Somehow a robe had been put on here she realized as she ran and the world span around her she kept running going nowhere but the world still spinning. Suddenly she almost ran smack into a bright red door. It was locked. She rang the bell and knocked until death day's toll. Finally someone answered it was her dad. She saw him and too panicked to turn around she ran in. She heard the click of the lock and realized what she'd done. A spiraling staircase went upstairs. She grabbed the banister and ran losing the slippers that she hadn't even realized were there. There was a huge balcony that was so high up. Her Dad was right behind her. Cornered. Cornered. Cornered. The only choice was to jump, so she did. A cape came around her and she was flying flowing soaring suddenly landing in the arms of James. Crying she struggled not realizing who it was. He silently kissed her lips whispering that it was ok now he was here. Lily kept struggling and struggled out his arms unexpectedly and for the second time hit the ground bashing her head against the soft green grass. She cried to herself her long luxurious auburn hair spreading around her James lied down beside her calmly stroking her hair calming her into a limp peaceful sleep with the occasional twitch of uneasiness. James just kissed her and any doubts went away in her mind until her father repapered into her dream and everything disappeared as...  
  
Lily's eyes flashed open. She turned over really hard looking for her father. He wasn't there. Breathing deeply she turned her head looking for James, Her only comfort in the world. She was startled to realize that she was wearing cape, on her floor a robe, slippers, and blood. She had a pillow beside her that she only used for guests. In it was a head print. Her door was open slightly. She swallowed hard, there was blood in her mouth leaning over to her mirror and sticking out her tongue she realized she'd bitten it clear through...  
  
######################  
  
NSR- Read and Review!  
  
Love ya lotz! NatsterSugerRush 


	2. Possum Box

Disclaimer- still don't own it, looking at Bible and thinking about writing a letter to the editor, NSR knows the real story! J.K. Rowling did it! I know she did! I was there she created me!!!!  
  
Hope no one took offense to that because if you did then that would suck and I'm sorry. Honestly, I am.  
  
P.S. yippy for Gay Marriages!!  
  
Please forgive me on the way they talk because well the 70's is not my era k? ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hey Lily! I can't wait to see you!! Maybe we can meet sometime over the summer? Saturday the 17th is groovy with me if you wanna hang in my pad? We can shag. Ha ha I know that our parents would blow the coop and make us listen to the song "Harper Valley PTA" or what ever it is if we did. Write me back! Yours until hot pants are knee length, James  
  
Lily giggled and smiled uncontrollably at James's letter. The 17th was a Wednesday that took place last week. She didn't care though. He never had the right date and was guessing constantly. She had once told him to never be a secretary. He simply replied that he never wanted to be a bird that lived in Africa. [true fact I swear!] Plus he didn't look good in cat eyed glasses. He also didn't want to be accused of being a homosexual [James talking, NSR has no problem w/ gays] and the names Gladys, Rosemary, Irving, Gale, and other secretary names weren't appealing to him.  
  
Lily couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. She loved the parts with James but she couldn't even look at her father anymore without having to sit down because of dizziness and nausea. She was washing her hands constantly now, afraid to be suspected of being an unclean common gross whore who dreamed of having sex with her father. Worse than that though she was afraid that the dream would come true. She'd had dreams about answers on tests, fights with friends and one she'd tried her hardest to not think about again that her Uncle would die. She'd seen the whole accident the driver concentrating on directions speeding down the street in reverse having missed a street. Her Uncle being late for work speeded down the street. The lost driver sped backwards and turned right into him, flipping his car rolling him over and over and over his head being crushed in his convertible and the pavement. Papers, coffee, glass, metal, fire, upholstery, anything that was there was flung into the air in the most ungraceful grace she could imagine. Blood was creeping onto the pavement from his body slowly ruining his lucky suit that had been there for every single good thing that happened to him. He died there. So did the lost driver. That day his wife, my Aunt tried desperately to contact him and talk about how she was pregnant with their baby. They would be able to be the family they'd wanted for oh so long. She called every number she could only to find out that he was dead. Aunt Kila aborted that baby. Eight days later her dream came true.  
  
Lily rose from her bed where she'd been crying with worry and dread and now a mix of that with laughter from James's letter. She left through the front door of her house, closing the door quietly. She ran to her park. No one was ever there. Her bare feet running over the luscious green grass without anything in it hiding to poke and cut your feet led her to her tree. Lily had been climbing this tree forever. It was her comfort the only thing in the world that could calm her when nothing else would. She came here with triumph and glory, depression and tragedy, questions of life and human nature. She'd called her Willa forever. Lily reached the long Weeping Willow and carelessly climbed up the familiar path that had led her forever. She sometimes took other ways up the tree but she somehow liked this one best. She reached the very top of the tree where she couldn't be seen unless she was looked for. Lily undid her long auburn hair and let her tears flow down her cheeks. Her problem flashed before her eyes. She curled her knees to her chin and rested her head on them kissing each one. She reached a conclusion to her problem. She'd have to runaway. She didn't want another dream to come true. Lily would have to pack light. Her money possum would be a must. She had always loved it. The present had been given to her mysteriously. She had studied it for days looking for a clue as to who it had come from. After about a week of this she discovered a very small crack that she opened and had thought she'd broken it only to find it was a hollow inside compartment. Inside it held a note  
  
Please use me to hold your secrets, money, dreams, etc. No one will be able to open this as you figured out to unless they already know where the nitch is. I'll protect you keep you safe. And in the night when thou art asleep I will bring to you what you need to know. Life is so great and never let it go. Live on the edge of a knife being cut, sharpened, and dulled, cutting into new things. Keep me forever you'll know someday if you do not know now. I love you. Stay with me. Let the world fly at your grasp. Godspeed. W.  
  
Lily had always kept this note in the box. Letting lose thoughts slip over it when here mind was free to think for once.  
  
"Where should I go?" Lily thought aloud.  
  
"Come with me," a voice she couldn't name said.  
  
==============================  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Read and Review!  
  
Love ya! NatsterSugerRush 


	3. Come What May

Disclaimer- didn't own it chapters 1-2 did I? Well why the hll [loud beeping sound] would I now? Except for stuff that isn't familiar then it's my creation [creepy voice takes over] Igor! Flip the switch. Bring my creation to life! Mwa ha ha! [Lightning strikes hitting pole attached to creation it rises and looks like a zombie] its alive its alive! Ahhhhh! Its ugly someone quick! Foundation mascara and for God sakes can you put on some underwear?!......  
  
Hope you like this Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you and someday I will dedicate a Grammy or some other shiny award to you...if you keep reviewing and the people that don't review it's not to late! Review now and you will get thanked on live T.V. too! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lily snapped out of her daze and looked around. She couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Are you aware of the undeniable fact that you mumble to yourself when you think no one is listening?"  
  
She couldn't put a name on that voice. It was so familiar sounding.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. I'm fine."  
  
"Yeah and I'm Foxy Brown."  
  
"Well maybe with some hair dye..."  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Why don't you come down and find out."  
  
"You're scaring me"  
  
"Yeah, well I ain't no secretary you can stop being afraid."  
  
"James?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She almost fell out of the tree in surprise. How did he find her? She had even enchanted Willa so that unless you really looked for her then you couldn't be seen. What had happened to James that made him need her? Was he sick? That would be horrible. She couldn't even think about that.  
  
"Looking for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Well you've been talking to yourself and you only do that when something really worries you or you're repeating stuff for exams."  
  
"You're changing the subject!"  
  
"Well you cannot even answer a question!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Well then what's one plus one?"  
  
"You're changing the subject!"  
  
"See you don't answer questions."  
  
"I do too!"  
  
"Denial."  
  
"I am not in denial!"  
  
"Denial."  
  
"I am not! Oh I rest my case!"  
  
"O-ho what are we? Lawyers now?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I love you Lily. Just tell her. C'mon James! You blackmailed her brother who you've been spying on forever to look for something to blackmail him with to get her address and special spots forever. Just tell her. No. Something's wrong with her. I don't think I should, she has enough on her mind. Well maybe it would console her and bring her back to earth...literally. I don't know. No I won't do it now. Is she ok? She really seems worried. Lily are you ok?  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I answered your question and you asked if I was alright and...,"tears spilled into her eyes she tried to cover her face turning red,"I'm really not ok but I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I'm really scared about something and I shouldn't even be telling you this but..."  
  
James crawled up the tree and put Lily's head in his lap. He stroked her hair she cried herself to sleep. James dozed off too in the setting sun's glare. They didn't know that someday they'd be married, that someday they would love each other more than they did now, and be able to admit it. They had such a pure love for each other. Nothing else could be compared to their love. James was there for Lily and Lily was there for James. No matter what. Like the Moulin Rouge song "Come What May" said "Come what may. Come what may. I will love you till your dieing day."  
  
-------------------------------------- ------  
  
Please read and review! I hope you like this! Give me some ideas! Love ya NatsterSugerRush 


	4. Why do I love her?

Disclaimer- don't own anything k. got a problem tough. Deal. life is rough and then you die...Holy Catfish! Oh lord love a duck! I'm rambling about sh- erm sherbet ice cream that is um old yeah so yeah and um yeah bye!  
  
a/n I would just like to say that raping and child abuse etc. is bad and if I could afford it I would take in and protect every woman child man pet etc that is hurt touched talked to meanly or has had any wrong done to them I do not support the people that harm their loved ones or what should be loved ones. If you need help call a hotline that can help you. please. We love you and care, hang in there and someday I'll take you in.  
  
????????????  
  
James awoke and thought he was still asleep. He was in the air. No, he was in a tree. Wait, was he? It was dark all around. How the hell did I get in a tree? His day started to recollect around him.  
  
James loved Lily. That's really the thing that started the thing. [Think about it and maybe you can tell me exactly what I just wrote because I don't get it either]. James had always tried to talk to Lily. These "talks" had always somehow turned into "pranks." Lily was quite annoyed by all these "talks" and had always tried to avoid them. And James couldn't blame her; I mean if someone had glued her books, shoes, clothes, and hair in place he would have definitely avoided that person too. Especially if he had long beautiful hair like Lily's. He dreamed of being with that hair all the time. Waking up with that hair beside him was the farthest dream from reality...along with a few other dreams that were just slightly inappropriate. So James had tried and tried to talk to her and ended up with pranks. Just stop it James! Stop it! He always thought whenever he did this. James gave up on talking to her at school. He had contacted her brother about three years ago. It took him a few months to convince him that he wasn't like some kind of murderer out to get Lily. He would never hurt her. Lily was beautiful. She was like a fragile flower. And yet, even though people don't usually add this analogy but flowers could take bad storms, wind, and still come back and keep on growing. Lilies could be cut in half and still grow like a normal flower, except there would be two of them. Very withstanding, lilies are. If he ever got the honour, no honour was too corny......well if he ever got to even date Lily he would be so incredibly changed and able it wouldn't even be worthy of "Extreme Makeovers."  
  
From Lily's brother, Herb, he found out that Lily liked chocolate, all music, climbing, writing, dreaming, acting, talking, reading, typing on her typewriter (he had needed to ask around to find out what that was), getting mail (muggle and owl), lime green, yellow, and other bright colours, laughing, singing, sewing, swimming, painting, having sleepovers, watching movies, taking pictures, going on vacation, naming what normal people (the freaks) would call inanimate objects, practicing magic, strawberry cream cheese, talking in Spanglish, hanging with her cat, riding her bike, and other things. Stuff that had caught James as surprising were things like searching for a place she could feel like was home or roots, looking at other religions and wondering why people considered them bad, avoiding her problems to help other people, not telling people stuff, finding her soul, crying about things that Herb hadn't figured out was about, optical illusions, getting inspired by something randomly and writing about it or saying stories under her breath, trying to figure out her purpose, getting huge waves of curiosity about things and researching on it for days at a time to try and find answers, not telling stuff, astrology, studying numbers and their relations to other things, logic problems, writing a list about how redheads should rule the world and are cooler (he just thought that was downright funny), the interpitation of dreams, and many other things.  
  
He also figured out that if he came to Lily's house she would attack him, spray him with mace, throw raw meat and frozen peas at him, and then can him in the dumpster. He had been recommended to not come on Tuesdays because that's when the garbage was taken out. Thursdays were safe though because she probably wouldn't see any reason to recycle him. James then wrote back and asked Herb if there was a place that she went a lot where she was alone and peaceful and perhaps her fiery redhead temper would be caught off guard and wouldn't be ready to attack. Herb had answered simply, Willa. James said that she would have to be alone and that she couldn't be with her friend, neighbor, or whoever Willa. Herb wrote back that Willa was a Willow Tree that she went to whenever she had good news, drama, or just questions about life, or needed alone time.  
  
James knew immediately that even though she was alone this would be hard. She, being the non trusting person she was that hardly even told her friends anything about anything would probably, magic or not, booby-trapped the tree. Then after trying to think of charms that would protect him something clicked, whenever she was sad, worried, stressed, or extremely happy she would say to herself in her dramatic little voice "oh Willa!" as though speaking to her friend or whoever. Only James had ever really paid attention to it. Who was this Willa and why was she so important? He often pondered to himself.  
  
James wanted to know everything possible about this mysterious gir-no woman. He wanted to know why she concealed herself from the world, who she liked, who she despised, why she brushed her teeth one to two times a day and not three, how she brushed her hair, what her parents (gasp!) were like, what she wanted to be, who had crushed her dreams if anyone had dared crushed them, why she felt more comforted by an inanimate object than a person, why she didn't trust anyone, why she hates staying in the same place for a long time, if she could teach him how to use a typewriter (hey they look like fun), why she talked about vinyl with her friends that weren't brought up with magic (what the heck is it?!), and if she dreamed in colour. Why is her lucky number 6? Why is 8 unlucky? Who the heck is this Muffin Man she and her friends talk about? Why is she happiest when she's acting? Why doesn't she hate country? How does she see a difference between rain storms? (Literally, she'd wake up and say this is a happy rain or this is a sad rain? How does she see a story from a bookstore gift certificate?! How can she be a picky eater but also eat strange concoctions like peanut butter, pickles, chocolate, apple, and strawberry cream cheese on bread? Everything is so mysterious about her. Every girl he'd dated before her had been self-explanatory girls that weren't so complex. Lily was like a fricken calculus problem equation thing, except she didn't even have a sure answer. [NSR desperately wishes that the song Meet Virginia existed in the 70's so that James could describe Lily as that]. Lily was free. Free spirit. Free soul. Flower child. Open minded. All around optimistically free. She didn't even dress like the other girls. Even though uniform was required at Hogwarts every girl worked around it wearing the robes open with jeans, skirts, shirts, and other stuff underneath. Lily would layer clothes, shirts over shirts, and skirts and sarongs over pants. Various things could be found in her hair such as random colourful clips, pencils, pigtails at strange angles, side ponytails, and other stuff James didn't know the name of.  
  
No matter how strange Lily was, James was in love. Smitten for life and that was that. The end. Sincerely yours. Love James. What you think may be true, but its not (as his Aunt would sign letters). That was that. Goodbye.  
  
%%%&%%%%%&%&%%%%%%%&%&%(%%(( Love NatsterSugerRush Read and Review and I'll write. It's a chain reaction, domino effect whatever! Love ya 


	5. A tale of sorrow, dreams, and Portugese ...

Disclaimer- Hey-ay! I don't own Harry Potter... :( I really don't own anything mentioned in this story that I hope you think is obvious I don't own sooooooooooo...............  
  
A/N I really hope that you like this so far and...oh my gosh! A/N...auther's note ah! I get it I am done searching!!! Authers note!!! Omigawd!!! Its all like ya know? Ah eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk yippiy! I win!!!! Go Natster Go Natster! Hugs hearts snaps for Natster. You know that smart girl over there yeah...with the redhair...she's cool. She's smart. She's got it goin' on! AHHHHHHHHHH! She's awe-some. Yeah she's my girl. Hey-ay! She know now that A/N means auther's note!!!! Yeah!!! I am enlightened!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
#&((&%$#!#$%&())(&%$#!!567890- 098765432#%&())(&%$#())(&%$#!#$%&()(&%$#$%&())(&%$#$% &()  
  
He checked his watch. "Lily! Its like midnight!"  
  
"Kimi give back the ball!"  
  
"Ummm,,, Lily?"  
  
"What?! James, I'm talking to Kim Go Away!!!!! This is a PRIVATE conversation! And you should just fu—," she twitched all of a sudden making James lose his balance, but catching onto a branch just in time before falling. "Daddy stop it! Get off. LEAVE ME ALONE! OFF! That hurts! DADDY! OW THAT—STOP IT!!!!!!" she was kicking and screaming flailing her arms around grabbing leaves, breaking twigs and just missing kicking James in the nuts twice. Then, she just stopped she stayed still and it was silent for a full second James relaxed and just started to let go of his balls wishing that he had remembered his cup. She flipped over hard and fast, "James? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Lily? You're awake. Listen what was that dream all about are you ok—"  
  
"Let's go to the beach. Ok? We can go swimming. And then we'll—mmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmmm. Oh. James did I ever tell you that you make me feel safe. Like when I see you I feel like home. It's just like you were ment for me or something." She twitched again and flipped over face up this time. James wasn't sure but something inside his mind told hime to protect his umm manly features. She began kicking and screaming and flailing her arms screaming at her dad to stop and leave her alone and being terrifyed. James couldn't stand it anymore just as she flipped over again and began to say James he shook her trying wake up his beloved Lily. She began sweating more than ever and screaming for James to help her and her Dad would get her. She kicked and yelled and hit and punched. Lily finally for the third time attempted to hit him in the balls and succeeded. He let go of her and dwelled in his pain. God his ex-girlfriend had kicked him in the balls upon breakup but no kick he ever received felt like this. God damn it! It hurt!!!!OW god well lets just see Lily! Madly in love or not I'm gonna get you! And when I do you'll THUMP!!!! WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
"OOOAAAAAEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLJHGHVHGC!!!!!!!"  
  
James jumped at the sound of a sobbing Lily. He could comfort her Then he remebered he had let her go in his own pain. I'm such a pratt. She fell out of the tree! "LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He practically jumped out of the tree. His feet touched the ground and didn't even stop as ran around the perimeter of the tree [what is this math?!] "LILY!!! Are you ok?!?!?!?!"  
  
She had her eyes scrunched up tight and was swaying back and forth slightly. There was blood on the ground. She wimpered and flinched as the wind blew and a leaf landed on her back. If Lily wasn't in pain she would have looked so beautiful, her hair spread around her curled up, as if she was a mystical veela with ginger hair.  
  
James tried to pick her up, put she just screamed and and weakly hit him. He could see that her mouth was bleeding. He hoped she hadn't lost a tooth because quite frankly, that would suck. He pulled his wand out and magically made a stretcher without even thinking of the consequences of underage magic.  
  
"Lily?" he wispered softly in her ear which was bleeding too.  
  
"Huh." Her soft frail little voice said.  
  
"Where is your house?"  
  
"Por ali eu wanna vai para Casa." [this is portuguese thank-you freetranslation.com! "over there I wanna go Home"]  
  
"What?"  
  
"sobre naquela rua." ["over on that street"]  
  
"Hey, be strong, we'll get ya there somehow. Ok I've been there before..um just not in the dark. What did Herb say? Erm- uh—Oh! Where's Essence of Blue Lane, Lily?"  
  
"minha casa." ["my house"]  
  
"yeah, that's you house," he said soothinly. He heard a ringing [ok just work with me here cell phones were alive as of...now in the seventies]. That sounded like a what was is? Phone. A pell or gell or cell phone or whatever. There must be one in Lily's pocket!!! We're saved yippy roos of a cow's toes!! K...how does it work?  
  
"Lily, I'm just getting your phone." He said as she wimpered at his touch.  
  
He reached into her pocket and pulled out an assorment of gum and candy wrappers, some spare change, a necklace, a ring, and a cell phone glowing as it rung singing the Beatles hit, "Come Together." He looked at it and saw a button that was green with the symbol of a phone off the hook. He crossed his fingers and pressed it.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Lily do you have like larengitis or something? Anyway How is ya?? I went to the mall with Analynn today, or if ya wanna get all technical, yesterday as it is after midnight. I bought these so totally cute earings with walruses on them! I wanted to buy these other ones with sea turtles but I know that you love green more.....sooooooooooo guess who's getting them???? You are!!!! Omigawd! We went and saw a movie too it was well I don't remember the name but Paul Newman is so Godamnhandsome its not even funny. And Clint Eastwood was in it too. AH! Talk about eye candy. I feel so bad though because you couldn't come. I don't see why the heck you need the whole ENTIRE day to think about a dream!!! Come on you know that oval days are hard to make! And guess what! My annoying little sister that I just want to throttle took all her friends and made up the circle. Uh. I mean tie me down and make me study for Transfiguration! I'd rather do that than have a group of immature Fa-reaks running around and copying us! Guess what super sale at Wet Seal, Hot Topic, and Vicky's Secret! Please come to the mall tomorrow!! Oh Pah-leasssssssssssssse! I'm trying to figure out if Analynn and Victoria can come too! I hope that Victoria won't be late though! Remember when the movie guy wouldn't let her in! that was soo funny! But her mom's getting better. Ok just wanted to tell you my day! Love ya Lotz! Bye Bye My little—"  
  
"Wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm guessing that this is Rose, right?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you sure this is the right number? Because if it is, then Lily, my little peach blossom you need to get that voice of yours checked out. I'm sorry sir to be calling you this—"  
  
"Hold Up! I need your help I am so happy that you called."  
  
"Who is this. Should I call the Po—"  
  
"Nevermind! You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Can you come?"  
  
"Ok, first of all you really gotta stop cutting me off like that, and secon—"  
  
"Stop demanding things god damn it! This is God damn James Jonathon Potter who you hate oh-so much and Lily is hurt ok!!!!!."  
  
"How did you get her cell phone?"  
  
"Well I kinda freaked when her pants started ringing sooo I answered it."  
  
"Why were you with Lily in the first p—"  
  
"Just stop asking questions and come GODAMNIT!"  
  
"Where is ya partner?"  
  
"Well Howdy! I'm by Willa...is that the name?"  
  
"oh ok. Bye."  
  
"Well wait!"  
  
The line was dead. He stood there for a minute when a girl came from the house about 8-900 feet from the house. Was that Rose? She came closer and he saw that she had a greenish-brown face mask on and a panda bear, ducky, and, froggy shower cap falling out of her hair which oozed a yellowy liquid/solid that looked like his sister's deep conditioner. A big pink silk robe was tied around her that he couldn't help but notice added some nice cleavage. There was a pink bunny slipper on one foot and a flip-flop on the other with toilet paper trailing in the back (but this was from the girls Halloween costume last year...evil janiters). Her legs looked like they had been shaved half way because shaving cream was smeared on one and a little nick on her other leg was bleeding freely. If this girl had been showering, deep conditiong her hair, cleaning her pores, and talking on the phone, it meant one thing, this girl was a multi-tasker.  
  
"Don't you laugh at me! Where is Lily? What have you learned about seducing people in trees from my last relationship!? God I never works! What the hell! Did you just push her out or something when she rejected you?!!! James save it for the Quidditch fields! Stand away from MY Lily. Over there! NOW!"  
  
"Mentira, minha flor pêssego pequena. Estão bom? O que fez a você? Onde machuca?" ["Lily, my little peach blossom. Are you ok? What did he do to you? Where does it hurt?"]  
  
"Caí no sono então eu caí ao chão. Tive um sonho novamente. Sou espantado. Tome-me Rosa de lar." ["I fell asleep then I fell to the ground. I had a dream again. I'm scared. Take me home Rose."]  
  
"Oh, não somos espantamos vamos para casa agora. O Pêssego bom? Não mais machucar. Nenhum mais dor. É sobre." ["Oh, don't be scared we are going home now. Ok, Peach? No more hurting. No more pain. It's over."]  
  
" Duormo agora" ["I sleep now."]  
  
"Não. nenhum dormir você pode tem um concussion, Pêssego. Permaneça acordado. Olhe as estrelas." ["No. No sleeping you might have a concussion, Peach. Stay awake. Look at the stars."]  
  
"bom" ["ok"]  
  
!#$%&())(&%$#!#$%&())(&%$##$%&())(&%$#!!#$%&( ))(876543211234567890-%&())&%$#!$%&())(&%$  
  
I hope that you like my story read and review. I would like to say that the oval is a 70's version of the square and Annalynn is Bennis the Mennis. Rose is Erika (heeheehee hope you make a better second impression, evil grin). Victioria is Britt Britt. And Lily (or Peach blossom) is Natster! ME!!! A lot of stuff that is Lily is me and same goes for other characters and random things in ife, like the circle (square being remade by siblings into rectangle! Grrrr). We don't speak Portugese but that'd be cool. Love ya! NatsterSugerRush 


	6. Let the Swearing Begin!

Disclaimer- ok, honestly do you think I own Harry Potter stuff after this many chapters? Ah no. I smell sarcasm.  
  
A/N oh I just love that!!! Author's note! Author's note! Author's note! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Amy, Roseskyfire, and Analynne I heart you! Come to think of it I also love all the other random names that I thought of and reviewed my own story with. I think it is quite pathetic! You should review so that I don't get fake pleasure from seeing a review that I wrote with random letters, abbreviations of my name, and nicknames. REVIEW, GOSH DARN IT! REVIEW!!! $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$% They were at the hospital now thanks to Lily's parents. She'd been in that room for hours.  
  
"What's happening Mrs. Evans? When will Lily come out?"  
  
"First off, please call me Manda; Mrs. Evans makes me feel old and wrinkly. And quite frankly, I'm not even forty. Second off, Lily is absolutely right you are like madly in love with her. I'll give you some tips to "seduce" Lily later. Third off, you have been asking me those same two questions for like the past two and a half hours and sweetie, the answer is still, get ready for the big answer...drum roll please, bum bum bum bum bum da da da da and the answer isssssss are you ready James, I don't know if you can handle this? [Cause my body's too bootylicious!] Ok- here we go and the answer issssssssssssssssssssssss....................................... no."  
  
"Mrs. Um oh sorry, Manda, are you being sarcastic with me? I don't know if I like that tone of voice, I mean mother-in-laws are supposed to be evil and all but...you know I just thought you were different.....not like weird different, just like not like anyone else...not that that's bad, and yeah I just thought that—"  
  
"First off, stop talking before you get hurt. Second off, what do you mean mother-in-law?! You have it bad. You're cornier than a chick-flick! How are you the annoying freak that Lily talks about, I just don't see it? Oh, wait. I did this many times in my day...step 1-get all close to the parents step 2-parents tell son how cute and nice they are step 3- hott boy is pressured into asking me out! "I just love mind games, boys hate them, but I tell ya they do tend to work."  
  
"Manda, you are evil."  
  
"Hey, don't get any ideas here; I'm speaking for most girls."  
  
"Does my Lily do this?"  
  
"What do you mean my Lily?"  
  
"Umm, well I meant like well um."  
  
"I don't like possessive people. Are you a possessive person?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Are you calling me ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Yes...Manda."  
  
"If you want a good word from me to my daughter, you better shape up. I don't like your attitude."  
  
"Yes Manda."  
  
"So, Am I doing good at this whole evil mother-in-law thingy?"  
  
"Whoa! That was a trick?!"  
  
"Well, yes. Just keep in mind, it won't be if you're possessive. Comprende?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ok-y doke-y! So when is Lily, my baby coming out?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I sense a hypocrite in the room, and its not me!!!! I don't like possessive people either and didn't you just tell me that you didn't want me to keep asking that question?"  
  
"Yeah, well...it may not look it, but I'm over 18 and I can be a hypocrite...so HA! It's the law!"  
  
"Oh who made that law?!"  
  
"Well, that's not the point. So tell me what were you doing in a tree with Lily? Nonetheless, Willa? I'm curious, only people she likes can get axis to the tree. No one knows about her. Heck, I only found out about Willa when I was snooping—I mean cleaning."  
  
"Snooping? Lily was right! Everybody thinks she's paranoid, but she was right! You do look through her stuff!!!! Oooooooooooooo baaaaaaaad Manda!!! Baaaaaaaaad Mommy. Shame on you! Tsk. Tsk. Let me slap your wrists."  
  
"I never said that, ok. You tell her you die. Then you won't even be able to dream about me being your mother-in-law. Understand? Good. Conversation over. Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, tell me what you were doing in a tree with Lily."  
  
"I'm stalking her."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Kidding. Duh. I was visiting her and we fell asleep in the tree. I woke up around midnight. She was having a dream. She must have been having a bad one, because she was kicking and screaming, and she kicked me really hard in my erm, um, 'area' and she fell out of the tree. Then her pocket started ringing and—" "I was on the phone," Rose had come back from peeing and startled everybody," I was telling her about my day and James started talking to me. I like totally freaked out when I heard she was hurt and came out to help you guys."  
  
"I see you've changed my little beauty queen."  
  
"Oh shut the [bleeps herself out to add affect] up James!"  
  
"What was up with all that Portuguese crap?"  
  
"Don't say crap, future-son-in-law."  
  
"That's mean, mommy-in-law!"  
  
"Ok! That's creepy James, stop flirting with Mandy!"  
  
"Shut it you!"  
  
"I think my future-son-in-law is very cute and I really don't see why Lily doesn't date him."  
  
"Excuse me while I hurl Manda."  
  
"You're just jealous of my good looking, good looks Rose!"  
  
"Now ladies!!!"  
  
"Sorry to correct you Manda, but if James was a girl, he would most definitely not be a lady. Furthermore, god I sound like some kind of speech person, anyway he's an It, but he's mot even an It-l mean so there really is no point in addressing him. In fact when he was born, James's parents flipped a coin to see if he should be raised as a man or a woman. As you can see they chose the male species." [NSR wants to thank the Friends writing crew for that lovely idea].  
  
"You're despicable Rose. I am most defiantly not an It. I am of the Male race—"  
  
"Race?!"  
  
"Yes, race, and I have the good to prove it. In fact there is a very large shipment of the goods...if you know what I mean."  
  
"That is a horrible conversation to be having as kids your age! I can't believe you! And Lily's going to be telling you about how I had no place saying this because of the Xavia- Tale of the Happy Hooker book, but that's not the point and everybody read it! Someone through it out of the bus window! It went around the whole school. It's not like I bought it!!!!"  
  
"Manda, you will regret that little paragraph for the rest of your life probably now."  
  
"Good point James. Mwahahaha!!!"  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"Amanda Evans! I don't want to hear that kind of language...unless we can swear and talk about profanity too!" they said in unison.  
  
"Damnit! Ok. It's a deal. I hate this whole hold back your language thing anyway."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Fuck you James!!!!"  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"I Rose Colleen Daniels am merely celebrating my freedom to swear and speak of and or in profanity."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Shit!!!!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Fuck you! Jinx!...Knock on wood! God Damn it! Jinx! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Oh lord what have I done? I should never have let them swear."  
  
"Hahahahahaha;" Rose sticks up her middle finger,"Fuck you tiny freak! No one will ever want to fondle your balls!"  
  
"Shut it! You are an embarrassment to humans! Yippy for Gay Marriages!!! Fuck you homophobics!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoooooooooooooo..............wait! James I thought that you had a problem with gays."  
  
"No I'm just not one."  
  
"Oh...ok. whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Bitches unite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shit. What have I done?"  
  
Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
They can swear openly. Be warned, if one day you can't find this, check out the R rated section!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you! Review!!!!! NatsterSugerRush! Fuck you...j/k 


	7. The Children Of The Revolution

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter stuff. OK? What part of that don't you get?!?!?!?!?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
A/N- I would like to thank my VERY first real live reviewer that I as far as I am concerned do not know or have made up. Can we put our hands together and make some applause please! Give it up ya'll for Libby Bird!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to say this poem!!!! And if you my first official reviewer are mad because you are a boy, then I am sorry that I used she!!!!  
  
Oh she may think that my story is perverted,  
  
But I still congratulate her on her reviewing,  
  
She may think my writing is bad doing,  
  
But that's ok because she decided to review,  
  
She may even have broken curfew,  
  
But that is really off the subject but it rhymed,  
  
If I new you I would probably give you a dime,  
  
Because you reviewed.  
  
I will survive,  
  
I will survive,  
  
My writing may be disgusting and perverted but I,  
  
I will move on,  
  
And go to better things where you and I do so belong,  
  
Because you review for me and I review for you.  
  
And we are happy,  
  
No our hair ain't even nappy,  
  
Ignore my mean words,  
  
Cause I,  
  
I was mad,  
  
But that's ok,  
  
Because I am glad  
  
That I have a reviewer,  
  
And this,  
  
This is for you,  
  
It may well suck, but it's still made just for you,  
  
I love the way you review and everything you do and I may not even know you  
  
but that's ok because you reviewed,  
  
So bye bye  
  
Review some more  
  
And you won't see me walk out of the FanFiction door  
  
I have all my life to give and I have all my life to give  
  
And I  
  
I will surviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive...................oh!  
  
Some of these lyrics are from the song Survive, because it is stuck in my head. Love ya Libby Bird PEACE!!!! And on with the story! #########################  
  
Lily lay awake in her hospital bed.  
  
Why are all these walls so white?! They definitely need some colour in here. Why don't we go to Home Depot! Oh my Dad could buy the—  
  
Every time Lily thought the most simple thoughts her dad or James barged into them with the dream breaking windows of peace in her mind.  
  
Why won't you just stay out of my mind?!  
  
Lily waited a second for her father or James to answer inside her head. She remembered, she wasn't making a decision so no one would answer her, not even an argument between one choice or another. Why had this dream come? I hate this. Why is it that my dreams of being famous don't come true, but my dreams that are bad do? I need my Dream Dictionary and Dream Encyclopedia. And what was this and letting my dreams of me and James come true? Suppose I had talked in my sleep...oh no...What if I did and...Does James know about my dream? And if it got out that I had dreams of my father...oh I'm gonna be sick. If it got out that I had dreams of my father forcing me to...I can't even think of it If James were to say anything, but that's preposterous, I didn't talk in my sleep, did I?  
  
I can't believe that my Dad would force me to..., tears clouded her eyes,...to jump out of my window like that. Why had James come to help me? I wouldn't be here sitting in this dumb hospital bed. Daddy shaking me and biting my neck. If James hadn't tried to save me, I wouldn't have been thrown out of my window. But, then again, he would have continued to, to, to rape me. I don't believe that anyone would want to do that to me, these things only happen to people with bad fathers. It happens to the people that have unstable lives, where suicide was the only way out. If you were to change your identity and run away, your past would still follow you.  
  
I don't want to live a life like that. I don't want to die in a life like that. I don't even want to think about a life like that. I don't want to have that trashy-over dramatized-fluffy hair-bad manicure-chew-blow-bubble- pop kinda life. I'd rather be a lawn gnome. I have to stop this before it starts. I will not become a victim. I am Lily Sage Potter God Damn It! No one will tell me what to do. I am confident and no one stands in my way. I can think for myself thank you very much and if you want to control me then too bad. No questions asked, I control myself.  
  
"Lily, you need to finish your salad."  
  
"Do I have to Nurse Robbins?"  
  
"Yes. You'll do what you're told, no more questions."  
  
I pick at my salad. I hate peppers. I hate tomatoes. I hate radishes. I hate Feta Cheese that doesn't taste right. I like cucumbers...sometimes. I want Mandarin Oranges, lettuce, carrots, apples, cinnamon, raisons, grapes, walnuts, and other assorted stuff. Well, at least there's ranch dressing. Twenty Minutes and a toilet paper wad of assorted hated vegetables in the trash later, I am swallowing vanilla pudding that doesn't taste as good as my mom's. I can hear the screams of swear words down the hallway. I wonder if that is the same lady that was screaming at her doctor earlier. I felt so hopeless for her. Her husband and her son just died in a car accident. 50 feet onto rocks. She's 7 months on with twins. She has 2 months to get her life ready for 2 new lives and say goodbye to 2 others. It's just so, so unfair that the good people have to suffer. It's just so, so unfair that the bad people have to suffer. No one can be completely bad. Can they?  
  
Hopeless and Helpless  
  
We are the children of the revolution  
  
Life as we now it may end  
  
But that's alright as long as we can begin again  
  
We are all different trying to be alike  
  
We are the children of the revolution  
  
Who is pregnant?  
  
Who is high?  
  
Which celebrity can we bribe next to die?  
  
What is the biggest profit?  
  
Why live our lives when we can criticize theirs?  
  
But Hopeless and Helpless as we are  
  
We are the children of the revolution  
  
Stuck with an old world's problems  
  
Making our own  
  
Expected of us all is to solve  
  
Cause if we don't  
  
Behind some locked door  
  
A girl will be writing this in 2004.  
  
I need to get away from this dream. To run from it. Where to go? Who could I trust? I can't give a dream for a reason to run away. That's like saying I'm skipping History of Magic because my Defense Against the Dark Arts book is yellow. It makes no sense!!!! My DADA book is purple! I don't want to wait until my dream comes true to leave. I could take our license plates to get changed and never come back. That could work. The sticker has almost run out. That might work. Mama won't want me driving though. My legs are only bruised and cut. They're not broken. Are they? I haven't even lifted my head. It hurts so bad. What happened to me in that tree? I need to think. You are thinking ding brain. Then I need answers. You idiot! Why don't you listen to all that Catcher in the Rye symbolism shit? [I think its brilliant deep stuff]. I do! I do! I've looked at my life as J.D. Salinger and I see all these very true things that I just don't want to see, so I just stopped—  
  
"Bitches unite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who doth interrupt my thoughts?"  
  
"Dah-ling you're awake!"  
  
"You bet your 40 ducats I am!" I said pushing up my boobs. Quickly pushing away my thoughts with an old joke.  
  
"But these, these are 65!" Rose said pushing up her butt.  
  
"Where are Analynne and Vic Val?  
  
"They haven't come yet."  
  
"Oh. Boo Hoo."  
  
"What's wrong with you, you look like you've been crying."  
  
"What did James say about the tree?"  
  
"He said, and I quote 'I was visiting her and we fell asleep in the tree. I woke up around midnight. She was having a dream. She must have been having a bad one, because she was kicking and screaming, and she kicked me really hard in my erm, um, 'area' and she fell out of the tree. Then her pocket started ringing and—' and then I came back from peeing and said, 'I was on the phone, I was telling her about my day and James started talking to me. I like totally freaked out when I heard she was hurt and came out to help you guys.' Something like that why? Was James lying? Because I swear if he hurt you—he did not push you out of that tree. He is dead! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JAMES JONOTHAN POTTER!"  
  
"Please Rose! No death threats in the hospital. Is that all he said?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you ok from that fall? That was pretty high up. But you can always count on my peach blossom to fall can't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, just usually not that big of a fall!"  
  
"No matter how tall you try to be with you 'elevated shoes' you'll never be a tree like Willa!"  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?" a low, slightly scared voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Sure James whatever! Thanks for helping me."  
  
"What about me! Without Rose you'd be by a tree right now." She said in a fake offended voice, wiping an invisible tear from her eye.  
  
"Yes, and thank-you Rose for using your unlimited night and weekend minutes on me."  
  
"Oh you're making me blush!"  
  
"Um, can I uh talk to you uh a alone please?" James asked in a scared nervous scared voice that you would never expect from Mr. Confident.  
  
"Oh I see how it is! I'll just go and find a hott guy in a backless hospital gown, shall I?"  
  
"Rose," I said as she went on her journey for hott guys, "can you get me one too?"  
  
"You know it!" And with a wink, she was off.  
  
"Lily, would you like the odd awkward serious question first, or the irrelevant awkward odd question first?"  
  
"Ummmm...is this a trick question?"  
  
"Well, if you don't remember your dreams, it might seem that way."  
  
I understood. I had done more than just scream; I had probably said everything that I said in my dream out loud. My worst fears had come true, well worst fears except for my dream coming true. I take a deep breath that shudders. Tears leak from my eyes. I focus on my empty pudding bowl. Should I tell him the truth? Would I trust someone I've pretended to hate more than someone I truly love? Would I tell my secret to him before the Oval? My face is turning red I can feel it. A tear falls into the residue of pudding, sitting on top of a glob of white as if afraid to soak into the reality all around it.  
  
"The awkward odd serious question first."  
  
"Is your father hurting you?"  
  
I looked up into those hazel eyes, which I had denied myself of for so long, afraid to look into them, knowing they were persuading for the truth. Wanting to comfort me and to help me. I know that the truth could either make me or break me. I look down trying to find anything to look at but his eyes. I see an old dried up leaf in my bed from Willa. I pick it up and crunch it and blow it off my hand, wishing it was the dream which I could just forget and have it blow away as light and easy as that leaf. His eyes are so beautiful they have flecks of gold, blue, green, chestnut, any colour you name it. I am shaking slightly. I could always pull a 'I don't know what you're talking about and tell an extremely perverted joke to change the subject' that works sometimes. Or I could tell...... I look up and say—  
  
"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"?"? "?"?"?"?"?  
  
It is late and I have to go to sleep now. Its like 3:53 AM. I am tired. I also made my very first cliff hanger! Yippy mwahahahaha I can feel the power! READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!! Love ya! Bye Bye. 


	8. Snoops Beware!

Disclaimer- I don't own it!!! I may envy J.K. Rowling and may have attempted robbery to her house but......I may have to kill you now; you know too much...  
  
A/N- I don't want to kill you...?  
  
Disclaimer- I also don't own Shakespeare's A Comedy of Errors, but that would rock if I did!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I looked up into those hazel eyes, which I had denied myself of for so long, afraid to look into them, knowing they were persuading for the truth. Wanting to comfort me and to help me. I know that the truth could either make me or break me. I look down trying to find anything to look at but his eyes. I see an old dried up leaf in my bed from Willa. I pick it up and crunch it and blow it off my hand, wishing it was the dream which I could just forget and have it blow away as light and easy as that leaf. His eyes are so beautiful they have flecks of gold, blue, green, chestnut, any colour you name it. I am shaking slightly. I could always pull a 'I don't know what you're talking about and tell an extremely perverted joke to change the subject' that works sometimes. Or I could tell...... I look up and say—  
  
"Hey James did ya hear about the whore that walked into a bar?" I think desperately of how the joke goes and then realize that it doesn't exist. Think!!! Punch line...punch line...no I'll punch Stupid over here and run. Yeah, that'll work. Ready...wait my leg isn't moving!!! Ahhhhhhhh! I'm screwed up!!!! Forced to sit here and say a stupid punch line that will make no sense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok...got it, "So...did you???"  
  
"No Lily I haven't. Are you pulling a 'tell perverted joke and change the subject' again? You really need to find another way to avoid the subject."  
  
It's too late too look down and have tears form in my eyes, he's on too me. God Damn It!!!!! Huh!! I know!!! Two can play at this predictable game. "Jamesie, darling....I think I just started my, um, period. Could you get the nurse for me?"  
  
"Nice try Lily. I know when you have your period. Its two weeks early. You tend to learn a lot of things when you go through people's tra—uh train ticket holders...are the new fashion. That sounds cool doesn't it?"  
  
"JAMES JONOTHAN POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! YOU GO THROUGH MY TRASH!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU FREAK OF NATURE! YOU MOTHER FUCKING FREAK OF NATURE! YOU ARE AN OBSESSED FREAKY FAN! EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! YOU READ MY NOTES AND TOUCH MY BLOODY PADS!!!!!!!!! UNO—THAT'S JUST GROSS. DOS—YOU FREAK. TRES—THAT'S ILLEGAL. CAUTRO—GRRRRRRRRRRRR. CINCO—EW! SEIS—IF YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF, AND PROBABLY LISTEN TO MY CONVERSATIONS, THEN YOU OUGHT TO KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE SNOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU! GOD!"  
  
I spit right in the corner of his right eye while I am screaming at him. It is one of those rare moments when everything is completely silent and nobody evens dares to breathe. I can't even imagine if this were to happen on stage. [But NSR can!!!(]  
  
James put his finger up to his eye and wiped off the spit with a face that was a cross between 'Lily I could murder you about now' and 'Oh my God! Don't laugh you will just ruin this even more' and a hint of 'bewilderment'. If Analynne and Vic Val were watching this right now it would probably turn into one of those mortifying stories laughed about during lunch for the rest of my life and past my funeral. I can sense that Rose has been watching the whole thing. Oh shit. But I must hold character. Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Alright get it together man! I mentally slapped my self and went on in my screaming rage.  
  
"AND FURHTERMORE JAMES!!!!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I STARTED GOING THROUGH YOUR TRASH TO TRY AND GET A DATE WITH SOME HOITY-TOITY GIRL?!?!?!?!?! [NSR is laughing uncontrollably!]. YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE! THERE WAS ONCE A TIME WHEN I VOWED THAT NEVER WOULD I DATE YOU! LET ME RENEW MY VOW! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO THE LOCAL BROTHEL AND FIND THE GOD DAMN COURTESAN. I HOPE SHE HAS 40 DUCATS ENOUGH FOR YOU! GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAAAAAAAAAATE YOU! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Plead you to me fair dame???" he said in a very intimidated voice practically shrinking down against the wall.  
  
"Fetch me a pudding. Chocolate. That is all. You will pay for this..." I added in my deadliest, most threatening, intimidating voice, with just a hint of a growl in the last phrase.  
  
"Hey Rose! What's up?" I said as soon as James had exited.  
  
"Ummmm," Rose replied sounding scared and confused," what was that?"  
  
"Jameison is a Snoopison."  
  
"Can you translate that please?"  
  
"Dificuldades tem bisbilhotado por meu lixo e escuta minhas conversas!!!" ["James has been snooping through my garbage and listening to my conversations!!!"].  
  
"Que pequeno perverteu fucking esquisito!!!!!!! Acabo de esperar que ele não tem feito mudo de algo e excêntrico como registro quando seu período é pelas almofadas e tampões em seu lixo." ["That little perverted fucking freak!!!!!!! I just hope that he hasn't been doing something dumb and freakish like recording when your period is by the pads and tampons in your trash."].  
  
"Você realmente deve pensar sobre uma carreira em adivinhar que conversas estão sobre." ["You should really think about a career in guessing what conversations are about."].  
  
"Oh não ele não fez!!!" ["Oh no he didn't!!!"].  
  
"Sim, fez!!!" ["Yeah, he did!!!"].  
  
"Alguém será matou hoje à noite! Quererira uma soda?" ["Someone is going to be killed tonight! Want a soda?"]  
  
"Bom." ["Ok"].  
  
Rose pulled a soda out of her bag. It was a Mr. Pibb. YUMMY!  
  
"Alegrias." ["Cheers."].  
  
"Lily Sage Potter! You are perfectly aware about what the nurse said! Rose put that soda away or give it to me. It's not even Diet!! Feeding Lily soda is baaaaaaaaaaaaad. You shouldn't taunt her with it."  
  
Apparently my mom had entered the room.  
  
"É um direito esquisito?" ["She's a freak, right?"]  
  
"Flor pêssego, você têm uma mamã fria!" ["Peach Blossom you have a cool mom!"]  
  
"I may not understand a word of Portuguese or whatever language you are all speaking now, but I wasn't born yesterday, contrary as to what people may think with my young good looks, you're talking about me!!!!"  
  
"Eram correto, é uma esquisita." ["You were right, she is a freak"] Rose confirmed to me.  
  
"Sei." ["I know."]  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Did ya like it?!?!?!?!! I hope so! Review and tell me! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM AND BUTTERFLIES ONLY (butterflies are the reviews everyone like with the normal jibber-jabber about how the story is good/funny/etc.) NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!! coughcoughnotsayinganynamescoughcough  
  
Love ya lotz!  
  
NatsterSugerRush! 


	9. Analynne Has arrived Enough said

Disclaimer- I don't own a gosh darn freaking deaking thing!  
  
A/N- Ok Analynne darling, I will try to insert you in this chapter. Cool beans? Nope. Cool Ravioli. Now that's more like it.  
  
I've betrayed Lily. I've betrayed her. I don't deserve to be here. Please let her forgive me. Please allow her to speak to me again without my betrayal bubbling up in her head like a fresh water spring.  
  
I walk to bathroom. I can hear an off key voice singing through the door. I look around after figuring out how to open it. Apparently you are supposed to push the doors. I look around and laugh to myself. When Remus's cousin's daughter's friend was giving birth. Remus and I were high on Tootsie Rolls, Pepsis that we had snuck a drop or two of vodka in, and that cool smell that Post-it Notes have. We had been extremely ambitious to offend, make someone feel extremely awkward, or embarrass someone. Extra points if you did all three and managed to get complained about and escape the wrath of angry nurses.  
  
We had walked into the bathroom and saw a few men peeing. We decided that we would point at their peeing equipment, whisper to each other and laugh. Needless to say it was hilarious and we ended up earning extra points......  
  
I open a stall so I can sit and wallow in my misery. The off key singing suddenly stops with a scream.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! JAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Analynne?!"  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Uh. Men's room!"  
  
"Você pessoa de freaky! Que o inferno fez a Mentira?! Como ouse-o machucar meu Finchy!! Ela só rejeitou-o!!!" [Portugese- "You freaky person! What the hell did you do to Lily?! How dare you hurt my Finchy!!! She only rejected you!!!"]  
  
"Oh no! Not more Portugese."  
  
"ä½ å¸ï¼ä»ä¹å¥½ç f æªå¼çæªä¸è¥¿æ¯ä½ ï¼??å¥½å°åï¼æ¨å¥½ï¼æå®ï¼è®©æç²ä¹ï¼" [Simplified Chinese-"You suck! What kind f freaky freak are you??? Well hello! Good morning! Good night! Let me poop!"]  
  
"Analynne! I don't speak fucking Chinese or god damn Portuguese. But I am perfectly aware that you just cussed me out! This is the men's room! You are wearing a ratty old robe with curlers in your hair!!!! Take your little singing pooping self and transplant your ass onto the girl's room porcelain express!!!"  
  
"That is nooooo way to talk to a Lady!"  
  
"I don't see any."  
  
"ÐÐ°Ð»ÑÑÐ¸Ðº! ÐÑ Ð»ÑÑÑÐµ Ð²ÑÐµÐ³Ð¾ Ð½Ð°Ð¿ÑÑÐ¶ÐµÐ½Ð½Ð¾ Ð¾Ð¶Ð¸Ð´Ð°ÐµÑÐµ! ÐÑ Ð¼Ð¾Ð³Ð»Ð¸ Ð±Ñ ÑÐ¾Ð»ÑÐºÐ¾ Ð¿Ð¾Ð´ÑÐ¾Ð»ÐºÐ½ÑÑÑÑÑ(Ð²ÑÐ´Ð²Ð¸Ð½ÑÑÑÑÑ) Ð¸Ð· Ð´ÐµÑÐµÐ²Ð° ÑÐ°ÐºÐ¶Ðµ! "[Russian- "Boy! You best watch out! You might just get pushed out of a tree too!"]  
  
"Go away. I just got some really cold shit from Lily. I can't deal with this."  
  
"Good. Because if it was warm, I would have had a cow. And mind you, it would have spots."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Moo."  
  
And with that she pulled up her granny underwear and walked out of the bathroom......without washing her hands.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Happy ducks Analynne???? I have done 2 1/3 of the commandments in count em' one chapter!!!!  
  
You rebel, you! Wash those hands you bacteria spreading freak!!!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	10. Say it isn't so Vic Val, say it isn't so

Disclaimer- ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...no  
  
A/N- I can't remember what I was gonna say. Pathetic?? Very.  
  
I wanna give a shout out to all the hott guys out there...Oh and thank-you veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy much to Rowan the Green Eyed Cat. Give it up ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I feel very bad that this is so late!!!! Give it up for Amy too ya'll!!!!!!  
  
And now, may I introduce Vic Val.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &  
  
"Oh! I'm here!!!!"  
  
"Hey Vic Val!!!!"  
  
"Oh Lily! You're awake. I swear I am gonna kill that boy."  
  
"Oh will you stop it! Everyone wants to kill the snooping bastard who will be grinded finer that flour when I'm done with snooping playboy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Mr. I think I'm so hott and I get any lady I want is a total S-N-O-O-P."  
  
"What did that boy do???"  
  
"Well, let me tell ya. Mr. ITISHAIGALIW snoops through my trash and listens to my conversations."  
  
"WHAT??? Ewwwwwwww!!!! I throw my tissues in your garbage!! And remember when we all had the stomach flu??? Ech!" She felt my forehead in a motherly way,"Huh!! I think you have a fever!! Oh no. Someone get the this girl a cold towel!!!!"  
  
"I'm fine!!!"  
  
"Are you sure? Because you've got enough troubles to go around what with all your injures."  
  
"What exactly is wrong me with me Vic Val?"  
  
"They said not to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you might not be able to ever..."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"To ever..."  
  
"What's wrong with me?!" I was getting very irritated. It wasn't like I was a paraplegic or anything!  
  
"To ever...walk again."  
  
"What?" I breathless and felt like dieing right then and there.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))  
  
MWAHAHA!!! Cliff Hanger!!! I am feeling very evil today so I gave you a touch of evilness. Now you can beat up people you hate in frustration with the cliffhanger. After you beat them up however, then come back and review...or review again...!!!! :) 


	11. My Toes

Disclaimer- My bubes are real, however the contract I'm holding with proof that I own Harry Potter stuff and Hershey Chocolate Inc. is not. Darn. I'd rather have the fake bubes. LOOK OUT PAMELA!!!  
  
A/N-- I just won the live stage acting award today!!!!!!!!!!!! I made it up the rope!!!!!!!! Go meeeee!!!! [Starts dancing in weird ways] Brother walks in. "NatsterSugerRush. Stop. Just stop before you hurt someone." %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Look at all the colours! Wow! A giant tub of strawberry cream cheese for me???? Look at that chocolate pool!!!! Wow!!!! Look all the records I ever wanted!!!!!!!!! Look at the sunflower field! I'm going to run around and spin in it! Wow it'll be the like the Sound of music, or some other musical! OOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Look at all this money and gift certificates!!!!!!!! And...no you did'nt! It's...it's...it's...OH my god!!! It's Mlijah Mood!!!!!! KISS ME BABY!!!!!  
  
"Lily! Hurry up and eat! You'll be late for your Broadway premiere!"  
  
"Which one? I've lost count of which one is when."  
  
"You know that one, what's it called again??? Oh, yeah! Beauty and the Beast. "  
  
"Which one is tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh you know that movie one."  
  
"I really don't care as long as there is popcorn."  
  
"Alright. Candy too?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
She walks away. I dig in. [You know it!] Stating the obvious.  
  
"Oh look! The colours are swirling around me! Look. SOOOOOOOOOOO pretty! Wow and they are all mixing and shit! It's like a fricken colour wheel! I once saw modern art like—Daddy?!" I start to hyperventilate and sink to the floor hoping beyond all hope that for once in my life the red hair won't be seen. Don't draw attention! God Damn it!! Why couldn't I be some kind of brunette??????????  
  
Run. I'm going to run this time. I'm getting away. Forever and ever. You will not get me. You will not lie me down and rape me. You will not.  
  
Ok. I'm leaving. I'm running. I'm running. I'm running!!!!! Why aren't I running????????? I can't move. I can't breathe. I can't feel. I can't. My legs won't do anything. Please. I have tears running down my face. I can't prevent and do what I want. I can't even curl my toes in fear. 


	12. Little knife, little knife

Disclaimer- Look a squirrel!!!!!!!! [Tears up contract that she "claims" was a forged signature from Ms. Rowling]. Look!!! Noooooooooooo proof that it's not mine!!!! NSR—Look a second copy!!! Damn It! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Little knife,  
  
Little knife,  
  
Taunt me all your life.  
  
You caress my skin,  
  
So plastic and white,  
  
Will it be my life next that you smite?  
  
I look at my veins so strange and blue,  
  
If I die here and now, will it be the hospital to which my parents sue?  
  
They say that this is a deed of a coward  
  
But how could my life move onward?  
  
With all that's ahead of me, and all that's behind,  
  
I'm sure my death will be something no one will mind.  
  
When I spin through a tunnel and see a bright light,  
  
I will know what I did was right,  
  
Perhaps next time I will even be someone of a great height,  
  
For without the ability to move,  
  
And if one can't groove,  
  
And I know what's next to come,  
  
Why should I sit here and wait,  
  
Even if he does come late,  
  
I'd rather sit and wait for the blood to run out of me,  
  
Then know what's coming and live in a pretend glee. 


	13. Welcome Back, features worlds longest AN

I LOVE EVERYBODY WHO LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! A.K.A the people that have put me on their Author Alert and Favorite Story list!!!!!! This would be the wonderful people that made me smile (after an exceptionally bad day, which I was in such a bad mood I didn't even feel like complaining about it or climbing Meg...ok Meg is the equivalent to Willa, the climbing tree if you really wanna know). People that make me smile!!!!! (In no particular order!). These are the author's alert and favorites putter oners  
  
1. the-one-and-only-PRONGS  
  
2. Rose Briar (you have put me in both categories!!!)  
  
3. Analynne  
  
4. madabouterangelharrypotter  
  
5. princessouch  
  
6. itsRAEninmen (you have put me in both categories!!!)  
  
7. And of course me! I know that's stupid but at the beginning NO ONE read or reviewed my story that I knew of unless I knew them and force fed them it in large doses and was quizzed on every part to see if the really read it.  
  
My new friend ILoveLucy is my newest reviewer! Thanks!!  
  
Everyone who's been reading this since before I removed the random moments of writer's block chapters, that confused many people, where I was just kinda sitting at my computer under the influence of me...I've gone through and probably will again on a day when I've got more time and only really added some adjectives here and there (honest!).  
  
For everyone who didn't realize, which as far as I know was no one, the last chapter was Lily writing a suicide poem, or maybe she was just thinking, I haven't decided yet, and when I do you'll know if I decide to make it effect the plot or not.  
  
Have you checked out J.K. Rowling's new website?? It's awesome. jkrowling.com  
  
WARNING!!!!!! THIRD HARRY POTTER BOOK/MOVIE SPOILERS! FOR THIS PARAGRAGH ONLY!! Now for all of you that didn't know this, the third Harry Potter book is my ABSOLUTLY POSOTIVLY FAVORITE HARRY POTTER BOOK!!!! Now, me and some of my friends had a big thing to see the supposedly the best Harry Potter movie ever. It was NOT COOL!!!! I want Christopher Columbus to direct them again. I mean all the movies were slightly lame (I mean you can't ever remake a book the right way). They changed all the cool parts, or just plain old left them out completely. It strayed so far from the plot, and Hermione was doing more hand holding and almost making out with Ron and Harry then being mad at them and having emotional breakdowns. What happened to the drama?! It was just so...so...so...infuriating. Sirius wasn't even sexy!!!!!! Not even that "Hey baby, I just escaped from jail and was unhappy for twelve years all for you. Wanna shag?" Ok...I wasn't expecting that, but when Sirius is getting all touchy-feely with his godson and saying cheesy Geico Auto insurance lines ("Hey I'm about to get my soul sucked out by a friggin Dementor; but I have good news!" "What? You can produce a Patronus?" "No, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance, or rather broom insurance!"). The lack of Lupin's very cool person that has a bad reputation, that's a werewolf abilities was just...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! He had a friggin' goatee!! What's with that???!!! The last seen involved Harry getting the Firebolt! That happens in the middle of the book! I am VERY angry!!!! Professor Trelawney is great though, and Ron...well some things never change. Oh well, I got free pizza and candy out of the deal.  
  
Arg!! I can't think of anything to write and I'm just sitting here watching old Cosby Show episodes on late night TV. This is getting very irritating. I've been trying to write since I updated last time! Its like, I know what's gonna happen, or at least I think I do, I'm very unpredictable [right, should I sleep with my head facing my alarm clock, my desk, or should I sleep in the guest room?]. I just want to insert this as my chapter and ask for ideas. Then I would probably get flames of disappointment. I hate flames. They are mean. I should be studying for exams right now, but I am done. Ok...I just realized that for like the past twenty minutes I have been watching my computer in daze moving the mouse every time the screen saver pops on. Speaking of that, my computer recently crashed witch sucks. As you can tell though, its alive again, Oh I might as well catch some good infomercials while I think of what to write.  
  
This author's note has been written over the past few weeks. Last night I was lying in bed trying to fall asleep, and then it hit me! I know what I'm going to write!!!!!! It's not deep, but I was laughing so that's cool. I have three more exams in two days!!!! Yippy!!!! I should study but I have practically have knowledge pouring out of my ears!  
  
Alrighty then, enough rambling from me (because we know how much Rose Briar hates it! smiles evilly) Now on with the Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer- Here ye! Here ye! Let it be known throughout the land that one does not own Harry Potter or the several elements composed in it. Unless thou art J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers then thou shalt not act as thou thouest doth owneth Harryeth Pottereth. Understandeth?  
  
This ha been the longest author's note like ever!  
  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwx yzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I groan and roll over. Morning all ready. Someone shoot me. Ok, maybe not shoot me, but damn! I got an essay due. I wish I had actually done it over the summer. Why do people give you essays over the summer anyway? Will someone stop that beeping?! I attempt to smack my alarm clock and—  
  
"OUCH! GOD DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL PUT TACKS AND MY SEWING NEEDLES IN PLACE OF MY ALARM CLOCK?????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I throw them across the room in an angry rage realizing that I had probably put the tacks there. Nobody EVER comes between me and that annoying beeping of my alarm clock, which by the way is STILL ringing! I attempt to throw my alarm clock across the room, lose my balance and bash my head on my nightstand. I sit up really fast, lose my balance and roll off my bed and into my open trunk hitting both my elbows and scrapping my just uncasted shin. I lie there in misery for a second and crawl back onto my mattress. I make my self comfortable and roll over just realizing that my usual king bed has turned into a queen while rolling of the side.  
  
"Someone get me A GOD DAMN ADVIL!!!!"  
  
I crawl onto my bed again grumbling, "Oh for God's sake launch me across the room why don't ya?"  
  
My abnormal, wrong sized mattress which of course is magic and takes everything literally obeyed. I feel something elevating me up as my mattress launched me across the room into the wall. On the plush carpet are a bunch of tacks, pins, and needles where my buttocks just so happened to land. I let out a scream that makes the centuries old stones in the castle walls shake and the trees in the Forbidden Forest quake. I hate that change from the muggle world to the magic world.  
  
Rose sat up with a very amused look on her face, "Welcome back to Hogwarts." She laughed evilly and pointed her wand at the grandfather clock at the opposite side of the room from my bed. The ringing stopped.  
  
abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwx yzabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz  
  
Ok, that was like the shortest chapter, but I had a long author's note if that counts for anything...? Just make me shut up and review. 


	14. Unconfusilize you! features chocolate

-A/N- I would like to say HULLO! To my brand spanking new reviewer, give it up ya'll for **Skyegirl()** She is my very confused friend! Applause please! Also to **dudeyou'regettin'adell, **I have a note for you!!and how could I forget my new favourite sorry everyone else! reviewer who actually LIKES my story! **Lilycharmer359**I love you!!!!!

Dear** dudeyou'regettin'adell,**

I guess you could say I am a little ! unhinged. I rather prefer individual thinker myself. I'm getting my plot on a role now, and in this chapter I plan to fill in some gaps. I think its good to be great at times like you said, and I am going to start to slow down the disturbing stuff, because it's too depressing and I don't like flames!!!! (Not so much you, mainly others). I could have kissed you when you said I sound like Laurie Halse Anderson. Woo Hoo!!! I love her!!!!! Now, about the chew-blow-bubble-pop thing. I don't know if you've ever had an experience when you say, see a movie (Shrek 1 for instance) and your ENTIRE life you have asked people if they knew the muffin man. You go and watch the movie and all of a sudden that darn gingerbread man says "Do you know the Muffin Man?" and then you seem like you've been the inspiration for the movie, but also know every time you say it people will be like 'OH MY Gosh!!! You soooo got that from Shrek!!!' I used to say chew-blow-bubble-pop when I chewed gum and surprise-surprise! I read possibly the best book ever written and there's my phrase! SO I kinda stopped saying it, to make sure people didn't see me as a copy-cat, and it slipped into my story and I forgot to take it out. I hope that you can go to sleep now without your dreams being haunted by possible plagiarism w/out a gasp disclaimer

Hearts! NatsterSugerRush

P.S. I think I mentioned the lack of cell phones in the 70's somewhere in my story (I really needed it to exist!!!!!!! What's 35 years early anyway? ï 


	15. Boggarts and Business

Disclaimer- yadah yadah yadah......................not owning whatever

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

"OK class!!! Like take out your wands?"

We sat sniggering in the back of Professor BlooCoop's class at Rose who had transfigured her tennis shoes to sing at Analynne. "Row Row Row your obscure phrase gently down the random swear word."

"What are you four ladies doing?"

"Talking to our shoes. Whocoughexcuse me, what are _you _doing Professor Gouford?"

"I am attempting to teach the class Rose, 10 points from Gryffindor for your obscure shoes, and twenty for your rude disrespectful behavior. Oh, wait! There's more, you are breaking the dress code. No t-shirts, jeans, _or_ artfully ripped robes. So all in all I will be taking 65 points from your house, including Mr. Potter, and spit out that gum now."

12345678901234567890123456789012344567788990—89051865086574365-8-978628163856

"I can't believe him!"

"I know," Analynne complained after class.

"You were pretty brutal too though! Whocough 'scuse me What are you doing? Damn! I could never have been so quick, to bad he caught on!"

"I have never seen anyone so evil in my life!"

"I completely agree Vic Val!!!" I agreed.

"Who we got next?"

"Hmmmm, if my calculations are correct then we should be going to Defense against the dark arts. Rumour has it that we are going to do stuff with some creature."

"Remember Professor Tonto's _last_ creature?"

"Yeah!! I hope that he knows now that Thestrals cannot eat praying mantises!!!"

"I still can't believe that he murdered that poor little defenseless gold fish in front of us so that we could see the Thestrals! That's murderous and wrong and immoral and corrupt, and evil, and—" I was cut off

"It was a gold fish!"

"_She_ was a gold fish! Rose, do you agree with me? You're the vegetarian!"

"Ummmm...yes, shame on you Vic Val and Analynne. Shame on you."

"Sit down class!! I have a special surprise today!!! You will be sharing your worst fears with the entire class and me!!! Doesn't that sound fun?! Then when they find out that you are most afraid of worms, they can take the opportunity to torture your little brains out! Let's go!"

"What the hell?" we all said in unison.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we will be working with a Boggart today. Can someone tell me what one of these fascinating creatures are?"

A majority of the class raised their hands. Professor Tonto looked around with his abnormally large head on a neck that was to thin.

"Nobody? Ok, I'll tell you, after all that is what I'm paid to do. A boggart is a creature that is very fascinating, in fact I once took a course on the, but promptly dropped after failing three tests, but that's off the point.

A boggart is a creature that takes form to your absolute worst fear. No body knows what it is when nobody is around, because even if thought it couldn't see you it would still take form of your fear, unless of course someone else was closer to it than you.

There are many theories surrounding the boggart, for example, some people think that it is a reaction of two spells residue that create the basic building blocks of a boggart. Others think that it is its own worst fear by itself. Some people think that they are actual creature and reproduce like most others. Many more theories exist, but we need to start class.

To rid your self of a boggart you simply cry 'Ridikkulus.' Now, who wants to go first?"

The class stood there silent, some of them even took a step backward, nobody was about to be the first in a Tonto experiment.

"Fine, then I'll just pick one of you. Analynne took a step behind the closest person, Rose steeped behind Sirius, Vic Val went behind Remus, and Remus stepped behind her and this pattern continued on and on. I looked around and realized that everyone but me had found a hiding place. I stood alone in the middle of the room doomed to be picked by Tonto. Crap. Maybe if I pull a James Bond and secretly roll out of the room and shoot that stupid boggart he wouldn't notice. Why can't I apparate???? I make my self as small as possible, without making any sudden movements. I back away slowly. Good thing I went camping a few years ago and they told us what to do about bad animals.

"Miss Evans, please join me at the front of the room, but spit out your gum first."

"No"

"Yes, you will spit out the gum."

"No, I don't want to go up."

"You will do what I say! Don't be afraid of worms or unwashed laundry!"

I join him bright red at the room's front. I am pissed and scared at the same time. People seemed to have suddenly reappeared from hiding spots.

"Now, remember, its Ridikkulus. Ready? Let's go!"

He opens the door, and I know what's coming.

12345667890--098765432222111234567890--09876543211234567890--09876543211234567890-

mwahahahahahahaahahahha


	16. Well, Here I go

My father comes out of the suitcase that the boggart was lodged in. Walking toward me. Make it stop. How? What was the word? He's coming closer. I fall onto my back and creep backwards on my hands. He leans over me, my toes curl.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewqqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

"What? I knew it!" James said under his breath.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewqqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmmnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq

It's not turning to James at the worst part. It's really happening. Where's the safety. Where's my escape. Fear. Fear. That's what it wants. That's what it needs.

"Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridiculous. Ridiculous"

Why isn't it working? Get off me. Why doesn't anyone stop it? I'm hyperventilating. Stop it. Daddy get off me! Daddy get off me. Out of mind, out of body, out of spirit. That's what the lady said to do in this situation right? Out of body, out of spirit, out of mind.

"RIDICULOUS!! Oh help me, help me, help me. Somebody help me!"

"RIDUKKULUS!!!!!!!!"

My father disappears and now James is sitting over top of me wide eyed and smacking my face. He somehow gets water and pours it on me. Its freezing and I jolt upward into his head.

Professor Tonto walks into the room drying his hand. Apparently he had taken the opportunity to go to the bathroom.

"What is the meaning of this James?"

"Sorry professor it just that her d—"

"A dead worm knocked me out, and I had some trouble saying that charm thing. I said it the American muggle way. It didn't work, and I could have been eaten."

"Well, thirty points to James and ten points away from you, you can't even defeat a boggart!"

"We'll finish this tomorrow, class dismissed. I'm disgusted at all of you."

1234567899874563211236547899874563211236545697898745632112332165445698778954453753687

I walk away as fast as possible, but do not go to dinner or to the common room. The dreams were supposed to have gone away. They sure have lowered. Why can't I be a normal girl with fears of rejection, or bird poop, or worms?

A black dog runs past me and barks. There is a slight rustle in the corner up ahead. No way, no how is somebody going to trick me with silly string or jelly legs again. Just keep walking and tackle if necessary. I have a destination to go to. I am going to my pad on the sixth floor. I discovered it in second year and now it is my apartment that I throw wild and exclusive parties at. Well, no actually, but it is fully equipped to.

I walk past the corner and a leg pops out and trips me. I fall and cover my head just in time.

"What the fuck was that for you ass?" I say to the figure, which apparently has an Abraham Lincoln mask on.

"You wouldn't have stopped if—"

"You could have just friggin called my name. I'm trying to walk here and you have the feeling you need to talk to me, so you trip me on hard stone floor?! Just say my name next time! Who the hell are you anyway?"

The person pulls off his Abraham Lincoln mask and reveals his true identity. James. He smiles guiltily and pulls a band-aid from his back pocket and puts it on my elbow.

"Sorry, I just need to talk to you really badly and um as soon as possible. I was just worried that you wouldn't talk to me."

"Fine, come with me, and was that your dog?" I ask with rage still in my voice.

"YesNo wait!"

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask. Is this really urgent, because I had a hard day, and I'm on the verge of breakdown here."

"Yeah I think for your sake, it is urgent."

"Alright, is this a private conversation?"

"Yeah?..."

"I need you to swear on your life and everybody around that you will not tell about this location."

"I'm not so big about swearing on my life and avoid it if at all possible."

"Ok then, swear on the quidditch season's success. You are the best chaser in the history of Hogwarts...right?" I say in a mean, sarcastic, hurried voice.

"That's cruel!"

"Fine then, I know that you're cocky and willing to swear on the quidditch season, or at least _your_ success on the field."

"I don't like where this is going. Can't it be something different?"

"Fine, sleep with Caroline Midgen."

"UH! I—that's—this is an outrage and completely horrible! She's got acne!"

"Fine, pick one, sleep with Caroline Midgen, swear on life and everyone around you, swear on you quidditch success, or not go to my spot. And by the way, I picked her because you gate her, not because of her acne you shallow little twit. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Fine! Wait, I'll sleep with Caroline Midgen if I told. This is to be completely secret though!"

"Come on. Don't waste my time, and I reserve the right to kick you in the nuts whenever I feel the need to or please," I say in a monotone voice.

"What's her problem?" James muttered under her breath, then suddenly thinking of the very obvious reason why she was alone, not eating dinner, and completely pissed/depressed.

I lead him to my pad and let him in, it's painted so that it changes colours according to my mood. It's rather cool. Everything in the pad is made to change according to my mood, needs, and capacity. At the moment it has chocolate, butterbeer, apple juice; comfy pajamas lay out on a cushy couch and the walls are a deep red almost black.

"What was it that you wanted?" I ask as I take out sheets of paper, pens, and a box of tissues.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"Ummmmm....."

"I thought so."

"IsyourdaddoingsomethingtoyoubecauseIsawwhatwashappeningwithyouandtheboggartandithinkyouneedhelp."

NSR is feeling nice and I'll help you out "Is your dad doing something to you because I saw what was happening with you and the boggart and I think you need help.

I've been avoiding my feeling for too long. I hardly ever let out. I have really been letting my guard lately though. I didn't always even cry when I was a baby. Besides, few people actually _really_ want to help you. Shrinks are paid to care, parents tell every person they see. Friends, well, not all are bad but, I've been burned enough times, even the ones you can trust tell everything to their parents, telling your life is fine with me, but my secrets are for you, **_not_** your parents. I hate this, but James really does seem to care, unless he just is trying to get in my pants and a good round of third base. Can I trust him? No one is to be completely trusted. Maybe I should just open my mouth.

Zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiooooooooooooooooooooooopppp

What the hell is she waiting for? It's a yes or no question; it's not like there's _that_ much to contemplate. Any day now. Is that butterbeer? NO, stop it, I am here for one reason.

"Lily, darling?"

She jumps as if she'd forgotten I was here. Wow, by the look on here face there must be a lot to contemplate.

Zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiooooooooooooooooooooooopppp

Just open your mouth and let it do what it wishes.

Zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiooooooooooooooooooooooopppp

All you have to do is open your mouth and talk.

Zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiooooooooooooooooooooooopppp

I take in a big breathe and hold back tears that will fall anyway.

"I—"

A sound like a nose being broken by a Bludger erupts in the room

"Lily! I'm sorry!!! Could we do this later??? I'm late fro practice...AGAIN!!!! Shit Calvin's gonna kill me!!!"

Zxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklwertyuiopzxcvbnmasdfghjklqwertyuiooooooooooooooooooooooopppp

He runs out of my pad, and I begin to wonder if destiny was just ruined, my cry for help. I won't come home tonight, not tomorrow, not the day after. Not ever. Goodbye, I'm going to become somebody new. It's much more fun than splitting my wrists. I run towards the door and pick up a bag that had been magically packed for all my needs.

And here I go..........................................................


	17. Ahz or am I?

Wow..............thank-you Blondemomo (you know I heart you!) and my cool Brazilian friend, Lali-chan (love the name) I suck at languages and I might take you up on the Portuguese translations. I know that doesn't work correctly, but it fun, and delicious and nutritious (making no sense!). And of course everyone else... ONWARD!!!!

Qwertyuioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopppppppppqqqqqqqquuuuuuunnnnnnn

Have traveled for three days, this is really weird. I didn't know the campus was this big! Three days and I'm still walking. Three days and I'm still walking, _on campus_. I've had time to ponder my life out at least. Yeah, everyone needs to think. And boy, have I thought. I know can tell you all kinds of things about me, but you have to ask first......

Maybe I should go back. Maybe I should have brought a broomstick. Maybe I should learn to apparate, but I couldn't go anywhere anyway. Maybe I should have brought a gun to mark my way, like a high-tech Hansel and Gretel, shooting into trees.

"When the magic come to you, I will sing for thee. Magical enchantress I have brought the key. Could you now sing for me?"

"The magic hath come to me. Could you sing for me? And when would you like me to see you magical enchantress? I will take your key. Could you now sing for me?"

I jump and turn around, wand at the ready. Whoever sung back to me was, was, I don't know but was something all right.

"What gives? Freaking scared me! Who are you?!"

"Hm" the person said in a high pitched voice. I couldn't really see it. It was cloaked in a bright purple robe that blocked its face.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me? Where am I? Am I still in Hogwarts?"

"Hm"

"Oh, come on! Please answer me! Show me your face at least..."

I begin to take of my sweatshirt, and my shirt comes up with it.

"HMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!"

"What?! Huh!" I realize that my shirt has gone up revealing a very cute bra. "You perv!"

"Are you aware of your current whereabouts?"

"Who are you and why were you talking like that before?"

"Oh, well you know who I am, so I don't intend on wasting my breath telling you. You are, however, in Ahz."

"Are you kidding me? Oz? You've been watching _way_ too many Judy Garland movies."

"Do you doubt Ahz?"

"Well...uh, who are you anyway? Am I on the Hogwarts campus still? What is this place?"

"You will figure out who I am in time. In your heart you already know. Look, don't get all 'Catcher in the Rye on me.' Show me your face and maybe I'll recognize you."

"You are a rude little bitch aren't you? I am trying to help you out while giving you a good set of then creeps here and you can only complaint that you don't know where you are and my name and appearance! Why don't I just tell you everything? Use all my fricken wisdom and tell you everything. Maybe in the future you should be nicer. I've got a room set up for you in the left of the farthest right in Ahz. Find it yourself!"

And with that the stranger ran off leaving me with a feeling of contempt. I shouldn't have been so irritable. Where the hell am I?

Qwertyuioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooopppppppppqqqqqqqquuuuuuunnnnnnn

Not so long, but there will be more of Ahz. HAHAHAHAHA I know who the person is. Fine you want a clue? Reread chapter 2, Possum Box.

Love ya lotz! NatsterSugerRush


End file.
